Kyoya's Happy Ending?
by Akira-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Tsukiko's Last Words to Hibari. I won't tell you anymore, you will have to read it to find out without me spilling anything for you.


Kyoya P.O.V

_Wha-what's this supposed to mean? That Tsukiko is... No this can't be. She is always so happy and is always in perfect health. There is just no reason for her to leave nor is she ill._

These thoughts run 100mph cross my mind, as I search in the places Tsukiko had visited the most often. She is no where to be seen. My feet lead me to a regular Japanese house, her house, but there is no one to be seen. It is empty of everything as if the Sawada family had never stepped a foot on the floor of this house before. Unknown to me a tear has escaped my eyes.

I pick up my phone

_I am not going to deny anymore_

and decided to never again letting go something precious to me.

* * *

Dino's P.O.V

**BEEP! BEEP! BE-**

"Hello, Kyoya did you even realize what time is it in Italy" I am still half asleep.

_Why most he have to be so difficult it is only two in the morning in Italy can't he wait untill the morning?_

"Where is Tsukiko."

_That is no question. He knew that I know the where about of my little sister. If I do not answer there is no telling what he will do. Most likely the destrution of people around him and me._

"So you finally noticed? How long did Tsuki-chan needed to be gone for you to notice her absent?"

_I will not go easy on you, Kyoya, as you are the one that forced her to leave. If you want her back, you will have to prove your feelings for her is true._

"J-Just... just tell me... tell me where has she gone off to." I can hear his voice crack. That is enough for me. The old Kyoya will never cry for anyone, he had changed. For the better.

"I will tell you one thing Vongola Nono had arranged Xanxus and Tsuki-chan to be married in a month time. The rest is up to you. Prove yourself to her that you can protect her. That you love her." Without anymore to be said, I hanged up the phone. Laying on my bed, I wonder will that lone wolf of a cloud ever going to have a happy ending with his sky.

* * *

One Month Later

Tsukiko sits infront of a full-body mirror already fully prepared for the wedding. She just looks infront of her, but if anyone bother to notice that isn't the case. It just happens in the room her father notices. Her eyes are emotionless. There is no shine in her eyes as if she is just a lifeless doll. He frowns, wanting to help her, but it's not possible. It's already too late. She had already given up.

* * *

Tsukiko P.O.V.

It's time. I slowly stood up and held on the the arm of daddy as he walks me up to give me away to Xansus. I can see mommy wipping away stray tears. My guardians (Hibari-san is not there) all look like they are at a funderal. My husband-to-be looks like he always do. Once upon a time, I might fell for him if I ever meet him before Hibari-san. But it can't be helpped, I feel nothing. I had put a mask for everyone to see to be happy for my wedding.

I take Xanxus's hand as we stand infront of the Father. I peek at him, he has a tender look on his face that he never shows before. _I can learn to love him._ I turn back to Father as he spoke.

"Xanxus Vongola, do you take Tsukiko Sawada for your lawful wedded wife, to live  
in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her  
from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long  
as you both shall live?"

"I do" There is no hestation in him as he hold my hand ba bit tighter.

"Tsukiko Sawada, do you take Xanxus Vongola for your lawful wedded husband, to  
live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and  
cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him  
for as long as you both shall live?"

"I..." My heart beat won't slow down. I can't help, but wish Hibari-san will come and take me away even though it will only happen in my dream. I look over to Xanxus again and find love in his eye that I can never find in Hibari-san before. I turned to my guardians meet my eyes and smiles, letting me know I have there support no matter what I choose.

"I do." I outter. I can't hestate anymore, I already told Hibari-san everything in the letter. Now I will have to move on. We exchange our wedding rings.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Xanxus pulls me toward him and slam his lips on mine. It is over.

* * *

Dino P.O.V.

_What is Kyoya doing? I had already told him the wedding why he come and stop it? Did Tsukiko really means this little to him for he not to come? Poor little sis, she most had her heartbroken now. I just hope Xanxus won't hurt her as Kyoya just did._

* * *

Hibari P.O.V.

I just witnessed the vow. I feel someone had just punched a hole in my chest. _Why can't I come sooner? Why did Byakuran had to pop out of no where and try to stop me?_

**Flashback**

"**Tsukiko is the happiest after she is married Xanxus in the future." Byakuran said. "I don't want anyone to ruin this beautiful thing. That's why I can't let you continue. I will kill you if I must."**

We just aren't ment to be...

* * *

I'm sorry if anyone want it to be HibarixFemTsuna, but personally I think the idea of Xanxus and Fem Tsuna sound more hot and I like Xanxus an fem Tsuna better. If I try to write HibarixFemTsuna in this one it will sound too corny and to style will be too origanal.

Message me ^-^?


End file.
